Victime d'une prime
by Sayuri Aoi
Summary: Luka chasseuse de prime menant une vie plutôt plaisante, elle fait ce qu'elle aime le plus : Tuer. Qu'arrivera-t-il si elle s'approche de trop près d'une de ses proies ? [Yuri]


One Shoot n°2 – _Océan Rose_

« Aime jusqu'à en souffrir, si tu en souffre, c'est bon signe »

watch?v=LjOuN6Ft8zs&list=PLC7AC2030C4CD5FC1&index=37&feature=plpp_video

La couche nocturne s'abat sur notre monde, me voilà prête. Moi, Megurine Luka chasseuse de prime prête à exécuter une nouvelle mission.

Je prends mon matériel et j'embarque dans une voiture inconnue. Sur une tablette électronique s'affiche le minimum : Visage, Nom, Raison. Il me faut juste la raison, si elle me plaît j'exécute, si je trouve trop inutile je passe au client suivant. Tandis que le monde est en crise, je suis le bras destructeur, celui qui en profite pour tuer.

Mon métier est considéré très poche de celui de l'assassin, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je chasse ma proie, je n'ai aucun supérieur, juste moi et ma souffrance.

Posté sur l'immense tas de béton j'attends ma cible, tapis dans le tréfonds de la pénombre, je danse dans les ténèbres en attendant que ma proie se libère et daigne recevoir le jugement que je lui offre. Pourquoi en être arrivée à ce stade ? J'aurais pu faire tout autre métier, en effet. Je n'ai jamais aimée les cours, je n'ai jamais eus de chance avec ça.

L'amitié est pour moi un bien beau mirage qui m'outrage. Il vous rend otage, enfant naïf qu'on suit sans crainte de l'orage.

J'ai arraché le bras des dieux car à mon tour j'arrache la vie, maîtresse de la destinée de mes cibles. Existe-t-il un autre moyen pour moi de me sentir bien sauf en tuant ? Non. J'ai tentée. C'est inutile. La subjective réalité de la chasseuse de prime fait de moi l'auteur de repos instantané. J'imite la mort en devenant celle qui déchire les tissus sanguins d'une balle dans la tempe.

Ah ! Ma chère cible sort enfin de sa cachette, prête ou pas à mourir qu'importe, que le spectacle commence. Entouré d'une bonne dizaine de femme à moitiés nue je commence à charger les munitions, le sniper en main, les lunettes à vision nocturnes activée, je sens que mon cœur bat la chamade intensément.

La gâchette se contracte, les frissons me parcoure comme attiré par le désir dont je me délecte à chaque, attraction sans évasion, atroce amour que représente la mort à mes yeux. La balle traverse d'un bout à l'autre ma victime, les jambonneaux équipés de seins courent, hurlent tétanisés. J'en ris, et je prends mon matériel disparaissant dans l'ombre, dans l'oubli le plus total.

Je m'en vais récupérer ma paye, Mr. Velasquez mort. Mission accomplie. Froideur exécuté. Métier : Rendre cocu sa femme.

Voilà les seuls informations qui me sont importantes, le reste je m'en fous. Mon niveau de vie semble modeste, mais je garde tout en banque. Nullement besoin de me pavaner avec une tonne de maquillage faisant de moi pantin de la société, banalisé par une mode immonde.

Mon appartement est pittoresque, un lit, même pas de télévision, une cuisine dont je ne me sers jamais, une douche. L'essentiel. Le minimum pour une vie minimum. Il se peut qu'un jour mes économies me servent à quelque chose. Je ne suis pas du tout avare, au contraire. Mais je me méfie en générale des gens.

En sautant sur lit, j'étreins mon oreiller qui n'est guère confortable, les yeux fermés je m'endors, m'envolant avec des ailes invisibles vers des rêves faisant de moi quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans ce rêve j'ai vu une colombe tâchée de sang, elle s'est posée sur mon arme, celle-ci a fondu et j'ai dû la lâcher dans un geste brusque. Cette colombe est redevenue blanche, elle continue de rester accrochée à mon épaule. Je marche sur un sentier, paisible, n'ayant plus cette envie de tuer, cette haine contre ce monde que je n'aime pas.

[…]

Dans un sursaut je me réveille en entendant mon réveil sonné. Après une bonne douche je sors de chez-moi. Mon quotidien matinal est machinal. C'est tellement ennuyant de vivre en tant que simple petite citoyenne, sainte ni touche je ne fais de mal à aucune mouche, je ne m'attaque qu'aux gros messieurs qui font du bouche à bouche avec des pétasses qui radasse.

En allant m'acheter de quoi déjeuner, je vois sur un journal en vente l'éloge de la police sur mon crime. _Cette précision digne d'un tireur d'élite_, la joue rougissante j'ai souris, contente de mes compétences.

Chaque jour je vais manger au Café Kagamine. C'est un frère et une sœur qui le tiennent, a priori ils sont jumeaux. Habituée à ses lieux, j'ingurgite une tonne de café, et lors des repas j'en profite pour commander ses plats faits exclusivement au thon. J'adore le thon… Bref.

La sœur, Rin Kagamine me donne l'impression de beaucoup m'appréciée. C'est toujours la joie au visage qu'elle vient me saluer et me servir ma commande.

« Coucou Luka ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- Très bien ! »

Elle me sert mon petit déjeuner. Len Kagamine, son frère parle avec un client sur mon chef d'œuvre d'hier soir. Le sourire ancré à mes lèvres, je détestais le dégoût qu'ils manifestaient. Si ce n'était pas pour me salir les mains avec des cibles sans prix, ni valeur convaincante j'aurais tué ses deux abrutis sans plus attendre.

Je prends le plus grand plaisir à tuer des hommes ! Pourquoi ? Je les déteste, tous autant qu'ils sont. Bons, mauvais, tous à la même image, sur le même model. Je généralise, je m'en fiche. Mon père battait ma mère, jour après jour, elle se noyait dans son sang, aspergé d'alcool elle finissait toujours meurtri. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement, un jour, il finit par la tuer. Ce jour, je l'ai tuée à coup de couteau là où ça fait mal, et je me suis enfuie. Jamais on n'a retrouvé la trace de la gentille petite Megurine Luka. Disparu, perdue, elle n'est plus.

Rin me sort de mes pensées en me touchant le front. Pour qui ce prend cette écervelée ?

« Hé ho !

- Oui ?

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Travail, répondis-je en mordant mon croissant.

- Ah dommage… »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche exactement ? Peu importe. A trop m'approcher elle va se faire calciner par ma rage. Le meurtre m'est unique divertissement. J'ai reçu un message, un nouveau Client. 5000 balles ! C'est l'une des plus grosse prime qu'on ne m'est jamais donnée. Je paye l'addition, et je m'en vais.

J'ouvre ce message pour le lire attentivement, je dois une fille. 16 ans, cheveux bleus, yeux bleus, couettes. Les couettes ce n'est pas finit à cet âge ? Qu'importe. Cours de danse finit à 19h. Parfait.

J'accoure à mon appartement, je prépare le matériel pour une nouvelle mission. Dans un si court délai je me vois gagner pas mal d'argent. Quelle joie.

L'attente pour l'heure fatidique m'est si longue, si ennuyeuse. Il est vrai qu'être un humain comme les autres le jour fait de moi un demi-pantin de cette soporifique vie. Sans meurtre, je crois que je me tuerais sans regret. En m'approchant de ma fenêtre j'aperçois un gosse qui lève la tête par ici, il me sourit d'une naïveté flagrante, je lui fais un doigt d'honneur avant d'aller me coucher, réveil branché.

18h45, postée sur la cage de béton, habillé de cuir de la tête au pied comme à mon habitude, armé je sors de mon ombre. Alors la gosse, où es-tu ? Accoudé à un mur dans l'angle mort du bâtiment je la vois pleurée. Je pointe mon arme en sa direction, prête à abattre la cible sans remords.

Cependant un frisson me parcoure quand je la vois se recroquevillé sur elle-même, les mains contre son visage tentant de se cacher, d'oublier tout autour d'elle. Je pleurais de la même façon quand mes parents se battaient, je me défendais de tout en oubliant que autour de moi la violence existait, en oubliant les cris de mes parents, en oubliant que les voisins qui voulait prendre soin de moi se sont faits insultés, repoussée, et que je suis restée seule, livrée à moi-même, sanglotant toutes les larmes que créaient ma haine, et ma tristesse envers cette vie qui faisait de moi une hors-normes, une chienne unique, disposée à souffrir dès son plus jeune âge alors que d'autres apprenaient à faire du vélo au soleil. Moi, l'enfermé, la retenu, dans une cage loin d'être dorée. Voilà ma sombre vie. Mes sombres souvenirs, ma pitoyable existence.

J'ai baissé mon arme, j'ai dévalés les escaliers du bâtiment où je me trouvais, je ne comprenais aucun de mes actes, je me suis approchée de cette fille qui pleurait, sans hésiter un instant, je l'ai prise dans mes bras en me renvoyant en elle.

Elle lève les yeux inondés par des larmes lunaires dans lesquelles je voyais les reflets d'un chagrin immense. Paralysée, les yeux de ma cible devenant un revolver qui m'assassine de plein fouet je me vois toucher en plein cœur.

Elle me sourit, et me remercie. Je n'arrive pas à placer un mot, je suis l'impossibilité d'être le lot de consolation par peur de destruction, je suis destruction, pas consolation, ni bonne impression. Je suis un soupir qui s'égare, pas un égarement soignant les soupirs aussi tard.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Personne.

- Enchantée Personne ! »

D'un sourire qui me semblait différent de ceux de ses humains dégoûtant, j'ai vu un rayon de soleil en pleine nuit, avais-je rêvé ? Non c'était cette étrange fille. Elle a fini par sécher ses larmes, elle est sortie de mon étreinte et s'est relever en même temps que moi.

« Je m'appelle Hatsune Miku.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ?

- Mon père a frappé ma mère dans un élan de colère… J'ai eus si mal pour elle.

- Banale situation. N'en fais pas tout un drame.

- Dites-moi… On ne se connaît pas, mais vous pouvez me rendre un service ?

- Je n'ai pas de temps…

- Marchons quelques minutes ensemble ! »

Je l'ai regardé, percutant mon cœur auquel elle criait un appel à l'aide, pure, sans brume du mensonge pouvant brouiller le message directe.

Tic-Tac, le temps passait, nous marchons ensemble, côte à côte sans un mot. Le long de ses rues qui brillaient sans cesse, venant du ciel des feux flamboyaient de milles couleurs, l'activité nocturne était plutôt mouvementée. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte après avoir vécu 2 ans dans les parages.

Mon arme dans son étui noir, je tente de le cacher comme je peux. Fiévreuse d'être aux côté d'une proie non abattue la même question se mêlait à ma tête, en plein conflit avec la raison du vrai, et la raison du faux.

Elle regarde les yeux assommés de faim les vitrines qui paraissaient plus appétissantes les unes que les autres dans un restaurant. Je n'avais pas faim du tout, mais pourquoi ne pas y faire un tour ? D'un œil vif en nous voyant entrer un serveur nous aborde prêt à nous pousser sur une table.

« Table couple ?! »

Je lui aurais bien flanqué un coup de poing dans la tronche, mais il fallait rester calme. Cette jeune fille qui m'accompagne rougit nerveusement et secoue la tête en guise de non comme un enfant. Serveur subtile il n'a pas pris en compte son « non » et nous a installer à une table.

Terrassé par un silence bercé par la mélodieuse œuvre qui guidait cette soirée à travers ce restaurant trop opportun et chic à mon goût. Elle me souriait légèrement troublée, je la sentais mal à l'aise, et à un moment donné en soupirant elle lâche des mots brisant ce silence.

« Il a mal comprit mon hochement de tête, je suis désolée, s'excuse Miku.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu as faim, l'important c'est que tu manges.

- Je me demandais… Pourquoi m'avez abordé de cette façon tout à l'heure ?

- Tu pleurais.

- Vous prenez dans vos bras toutes les personnes qui pleurent ? Quelle gentillesse !

- (Elle est conne…) Ton père, il fait quel genre de travail ?

- Ministre de l'économie. Toujours plonger dans ses chiffres…, ajoute-t-elle tristement.

- (Elle est donc sa fille… La cible devrait être lui, et pas sa fille. Mon client est fou ?) Je vois, je vois. »

Après avoir recueilli cette information, je me suis mise a songe aux raisons pour lesquelles ce client voulait tuer sa fille, et non lui. La souffrance de perdre un être cher ? Comment un homme qui bat sa propre femme pourrait avoir confiance du mot « _aimer_ » de toute façon.

Je les compte une à une, ses raisons qui pourraient m'empêcher de la tuer, je ne peux plus y faire, mon esprit se torture, et s'intoxique d'une lâcheté inconnu. Immature, et honteuse, je n'arrive pas à remplir ma mission.

La faiblesse viens de l'affection que l'on ressent envers autrui, j'ai envie de me gifler pour ressentir de la compassion pour cette fille qui est une totale inconnue.

Le repas est servi, cette argenterie faisait témoignage de la succulente attente gustative qui s'en suivait. Miku devait être habituée à un tel luxe, je ne faisais que répondre à ses habitudes. Addition payée, nous sortons. Elle me regarde d'un air ébahie, le sourire ancrée sur ses petites lèvres roses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je intriguée.

- Le prix que tu as payé, il ne fallait pas…

- C'est rien.

- Tu travailles où ?

- Dans la nuit.

- Pardon ?

- Oublie, j'ai rien dit. Il est l'heure de rentrer chez-toi, il est tard. »

Sa petite moue laisse voir une mélancolie subite. Je soupire mais je ne compte pas l'acceuillir chez-moi si c'est ce qu'elle recherche. Se serait trop dangereux pour elle de vivre avec moi, à tout moment on pourrait savoir qu'elle est la fille du ministre. Mais ce que je redoute, elle me le demande du regard, et je le sais. Quelle est cette confiance aveugle, elle ne me craint pas ? Sous l'eau claire de son regard, je vois des papillons survolés cette mer bleue prête de nouveau à inonder mon âme de larmes infâmes.

« Quel est cette confiance aveugle ?

- Ton regard reflète ton âme, tu es sympathique, gentille, même si tu n'es pas très bavarde…

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi. Je pourrais dormir sur ton canapé… Par terre, qu'importe. Je ne veux plus retourner à cette maudite vie. Je suis fatiguée !

- On va m'accuser de kidnapper une gosse capricieuse, fatiguée de voir papa et maman se battre.

- Je ne suis pas capricieuse ! »

Ses petites joues gonflées, elle croise les bras. Je me mets à rire, la main sur sa tête que je tapote, j'accepte finalement qu'elle vienne chez-moi. Mon appartement est vraiment petit. Comment vais-je réussir à cohabiter avec ça ?!

Sa main prend la mienne, et la serre. Nous marchons le long de cette ville vers le pittoresque habitat que j'ose loger. Poussant cette porte en fer rouillé, nous entrons.

Miku voulait absolument dormir dans un coin de l'appartement pour ne m'occasionnée aucun gêne. Elle est folle, jamais de la vie je ne la ferais dormir sur ces carreaux froids, givré par l'humeur du ciel.

« Tais-toi, tu dormiras sur mon lit ou je te balance par la fenêtre, lui ai-je répondu froidement.

- N-Non ça ira ! »

En la voyant effrayée par l'idée que je puisse la balancer par la fenêtre je me suis résignée à me dire qu'elle était vraiment une fille naïvement attachante. Je soupire et je la pousse sur mon lit. Je m'assoie à côté d'elle, et je me laisse tomber la tête en arrière juste à côté de la sienne. Elle avait les yeux braqués sur le plafond, comme moi.

Je savais que nous allions être en perpétuel désaccord, mais nous avons conclu la même chose : « Nous allons dormir dans le même lit, soucis réglé. »

En tournant la tête vers moi, elle s'est mise à rire. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu dire ? L'une contre l'autre à cause de ce lit trop petit, elle m'entoure de ses bras, je sens son parfum me traverser les entrailles ce parfum excitant, entraînant, délicieux.

Ce visage semblable e a un ange, je devais être en train de rêver pour être à côté d'une telle créature. Délicieuse proie en ma possession, voilà ce qu'elle est. Finalement, je vais la garder, il est temps d'user ces fameuses économies.

watch?v=MYEmKMz70HU&feature=bf_next&list=PLC7AC2030C4CD5FC1

~Quelques mois plus tard.

Nous avons déménagées. Dans un autre pays, là où aucun ministre des cons ne pourrait retrouver sa fille chérie. Après sa disparition j'ai tout de même été payée, j'ai ajouté que j'avais caché le corps pour ronger encore plus l'inquiétude de sa famille. Le client était émerveillé par mon mensonge, je m'émerveillais moi-même. Ma fourberie était sans limite.

Elle ne connait pas la vérité sur moi, elle ne la saura jamais. Je vis la nuit, j'agis comme guidé par l'instinct de ma folie.

Nous habitons en ville, elle a teint ses cheveux en noirs pour ne pas être reconnue. Elle continue à aller dans une école de danse, elle adore ça alors je n'allais pas lui privée de ce plaisir.

Moi, je travaille de temps en temps dans une librairie pour feindre l'appelle du patron pour m'évader de son monde et rejoindre le mien. Celui du sang, de l'exposition sanguinaire des cellules humaines contre l'asphalte.

Les ténèbres me plongent dans le silence, je ne parle pas, je tue, j'assassine. J'exécute, la gâchette en main, le travail sans doute incertain. Miku ne se doute de rien, elle ne sait pas l'argent que j'ai pu cumuler, elle sait juste que je lui donne tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est-à-dire rien a part de l'affection. Elle ne demande jamais rien. Sauf quand je m'absente trop longtemps, elle s'inquiète.

Un soir alors que j'étais partir exécuter un meurtre, en revenant elle m'attendait, effrayé. Elle pensait que je ne reviendrais pas. Elle a si peur d'être abandonné que j'ai moi-même peur de la tuer d'inquiétude.

Des fois la vérité est un mal qui rend le mensonge bourré de vérité. Protéger pour ne pas blesser. Miku vient de rentrer des cours, mais il est tôt dis donc.

« Déjà finit ?

- Luka… Je dois te parler ! »

Je hausse un sourcil, et je dépose mon libre pour être attentive à ce qu'elle voudrait me dire. Elle me regarde de bas en haut, les lèvres à moitié mordu par une sorte d'attraction envers moi. Ma vision me joue-t-elle des tours ? Elle me saute dessus, les jambes entre les miennes alors que je suis assise sur le canapé. Son corps collé au mien, sa respiration frôlant mon nez, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« J'en peux plus de garder ça… Trois mois que j'essaye de cacher tout ça, que j'essaye d'arrêter d'y penser, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je suis tombée amoureuse. Tes yeux m'ont hypnotisée. Je ne saurais expliquée si c'est normal, mais tu dois être aveugle pour n'avoir jamais rien remarquée ! »

Cette franchise, je ne la connaissais pas venant de cette colombe survolant l'océan de ma vie. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi sérieuse, Miku, ses mots, cette sensation que tu crées en moi par un simple regard. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a été hypnotisée, je le suis également ma chère.

Mon être chamboulé, mes sens retournés, ma réalité devenu hors quotidien de banalité, je m'approche de son visage, n'en pouvant plus moi non plus de devoir sentir son souffle, éternelle mirage, somptueuse image, de voir ses lèvres sans pouvoir la dévorer entièrement.

Elle éclate en sanglot dans mon incompréhension la plus totale. Elle se penche vers moi les bras disposés de chaque part et d'autres de mon corps, ses lèvres s'accaparent des miennes dans une tempête de sensation que ni elle ni moi ne pouvons contrôler, ni même prédire.

Un goût de douceur et de passion s'entasse en moi au contact de nos coups de langues éphémère.

Le frisson qu'elle a toujours su me procurer, s'est amplifier d'une façon inexplicable, une explosion immense est au creux de moi à chaque seconde qui passe à ses côtés Mon cœur est ravagé par ce baiser, elle se décolle de moi me laissant sous un choc entier.

« Je t'aime.

- Aimer ?

- Ce sentiment incontrôlable qui prend contrôle de tout. Avoir des frissons à chaque instant avec la personne qu'on aime, pensée à elle sans arrêt, se préoccuper de son bonheur avant du sien, vouloir t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras, te faire l'amour… Un monde nouveau de sensation sans pareille. »

Elle parle trop, beaucoup trop. Je ne lui demandais pas une définition, juste une confirmation pour savoir si je ressentais la même chose. Et selon ses dires, je ressens la même chose. Je lui attrape le visage, et je lui ai offert un baiser dont elle se souviendra sûrement, fougueuse, sûre de moi je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à lui faire connaître une valse des plus chaude, fondant mon corps contre le sien.

A nouveau j'ai senti cette explosion au creux de moi, des feux d'artifices fêtaient cette amour que nous partageons, elle et moi. Un volcan en éveil laisser couler la lave du désir sur ma peau, chaude comme la braise. Hier je voyais l'amour comme un ennemi, aujourd'hui je le vois comme un allié. Mon cerveau se fait dévorer, et je perds la tête pour elle.

Ce désir intarissable, ces sensations était signe d'un amour. Sauvagement mutilés, réduit en pièce par l'amour que je ressens pour elle, je commence déjà à souffrir du mensonge que je lui fais vivre chaque jour. Sans pouvoir satisfaire pleinement mon besoin auparavant, haletant j'ai poussé ce baiser plus loin, désirant ses yeux, recouvrant mon corps de blessures pour qu'elle vienne me soigner de ses douces mains. Qu'elle m'attache, qu'elle me paralyse, me mettant à genoux, me contrôlant, faisant de moi sa cible, sa proie.

Ses petits soupirs déchirés, mettent mon corps hors de contrôle. Alors que mes mains commençaient à parcourir son doux corps, qui était a ma merci, je me suis arrêter avant de franchir le pas pour la déshabiller.

« Je pense que ça veut dire oui », halète Miku joyeuse.


End file.
